


Light Glimmadora Fluff

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Mild Language, Zookeeper AU, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Some dumb fluff of Glimmer joining Adora for the summer at her job
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Light Glimmadora Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I used to zookeep and I have been missing it a lot lately so I wrote this for the hell of it and its just nonsense fluff. Anyway I am going on hiatus for a bit which includes not posting anything. So its early but idk if this WILL be my last post of the year but if it is, I do just wanna say whatever you celebrate, I hope the rest of the year for yall is good and either ill see you at the end of the year or ill see you next year

“You got that?” Adora asks, leaning on the pile of hay. There is a cheeky grin as she watches her girlfriend try to grab a bunch off the top. The raven haired girl does her best not to lose her footing on the hay she stands on and threatens to topple out from under her. 

“Yeah! I got it!” Glimmer shouts back, determined to prove it to Adora. She has no idea how the blonde can do this all the time and not hurt herself in the process. All the pair needs are two things of hay and then they are good to go. The top has to be used up first according to Adora and here Glimmer finds herself now.  _ How much of this am I going to find in my shirt later? _

The summer heat does not help. The humidity is thick and when not in the shade, the sun threatens to burn everything alive. It’s a miracle anyone can be out this long and not keel over. Part of Glimmer wishes to be back at home in the AC and coolness but she was the one who wanted to be  _ out  _ of the house for the summer when she is not teaching. And Adora’s job at Brightmoon Zoo always is looking for help during the busiest time of the year. So why not spend her time with her girlfriend? Long as you love animals, can carry your own weight, and know the risk, they will train you. Like now. 

“I think I got it!” Glimmer shouts as her fingers finally find the rope around the hay. She gives a tug and sure enough, it begins to budge. 

“Alright. Send her down! I’ll catch it!” Adora replies.

Glimmer does as she is told. With a tug, she pulls the bundle of hay free. It nearly takes her down with it but at the last second she has enough sense to let go. It topples downward before Adora stops it, guiding it down to the floor below. Glimmer quickly repeats this as her fingers find rope once more. With the hay now able to be carried, the raven haired girl makes her way down from on top the haystack. 

“Not that bad,” Adora says. 

“I still hate that you made me do that,” Glimmer replies. 

“Gotta learn somehow, hon. Now lets load these up so you can have some fun feeding.” Without missing a beat and not breaking a sweat, Adora picks up the hay closest to her. Glimmer watches her, unable to pull her eyes from her strong girlfriend. When Adora reaches the truck, with ease, as if she was throwing nothing, tosses the bundle onto the bed. It never ceases to amaze Glimmer watching her girlfriend throw her weight around with bags of feed, shaving, and hay.

Glimmer has been here only for maybe a month now and definitely does not need to go to the gym now. She already has been on the stronger side but nowhere near that of Adora and now she can see where her girlfriend gets a lot of her strength from. Lifting the hay takes some effort and strain but she does get it. With a grunt, she throws the bundle to join their sibling. With their goods on the bed, the two enter the front seat of the truck, Adora in the driver’s seat. 

The blonde takes them around the zoo, heading towards their destination. Paths are crowded with people weaving in and out. It is slow going, making sure no one gets ran over. Already on the radio there have been several calls to security for a variety of things. Glimmer wonders how in the world Adora and everyone else can deal with people being people all day long. 

They soon arrive at their destination. A small section of the zoo dedicated to farm animals. Goats, sheep, cows, horses, chickens, donkeys, and some pigs. Already, most of the animals are staring the pair down, knowing exactly what is in the truck. Though, this is just to refill the area where the goats are. Adora parks the truck and looks at her girlfriend. “You want to hand them to me or do you want to be assaulted by the goats?”

“You can have fun playing keep away.”

“Well, we still have to feed everyone after that, don’t forget. C’mon.”

Glimmer takes a breath before exiting the truck with Adora. The two work quickly, knowing what the goats are thinking. Adora is quick to enter the area and ready herself for the swarm. Once in position, Glimmer grabs one of the hay bundles and manages to prop it on top of the chest level fence for her girlfriend. The second it is there, the goats are on top of Adora. 

“Hold on ladies!” Adora shouts. She shoves one of the most infamous goats, Mira, away. It is never a good idea to take your eyes off of her as she has escaped at least twice. The blonde quickly makes her way to the storage area of the hay, at least five goats right on her tail. In a matter of moments, she is back for the second bundle. 

As she disappears once again, Glimmer enters the area. The handful of goats that haven't chased down Adora trot up to her, waiting for food she does not have. However that does not last long. Only saying ‘heads up’ Adora reappears with hay in her hands. Without any other warning, the blonde tosses a bunch to her girlfriend before moving quickly across the grassy area, Mira and her band of goats right behind her. 

“Damn it, Adora!” Glimmer shouts, now on the move so she is not taken down. Adora’s laugh fills the air, along with the bleats of the goats, as she creates piles of hay for the animals to eat. The chase for food finally ends after the raven haired girl lets go of the last pieces. A couple goats do come up to her afterwards, seeking more, but once they realize there is none, they go off to headbutt their roommates for food. 

“Have fun?” Adora asks as she walks up to her girlfriend. 

“Did you seriously have to do that?” Glimmer replies. She grabs a long piece of hay off her shoulder and flicks it at her girlfriend’s face. Adora quickly blows it off. 

“You have to stay on your toes. Besides, gotta have a little fun.” One of the goats walks up to Adora, hay all over her face. The blonde reaches down to clean off her light fur. “You had fun, didn’t you, Little Miss? Chasing Glim?”

Glimmer rolls her eyes. “What else do we have to do?

Adora gives the goat one more rub between the horns before standing up and guiding Glimmer to the next job. More lunches for other eager animals. Once that is settled and no one has a tantrum over being fed last, Adora brings Glimmer on another adventure. This time, she is brought to help feed some of the monkeys. Suited up in mask and gloves, they enter the enclosure. 

“These guys can be a little cheeky, so watch out,” Adora informs her. She puts a small bowl down on a platform, filled with fruits, greens, and specially made food for primates. Out from the brush, a small, dark furred primate comes out. They quickly hop onto the platform and dig around the bowl for goodies. 

“What do you mean by that?” Almost on cue, another small monkey jumps out of nowhere. It lands on Glimmer’s arm and crawls down to reach the bowl. She does not move an inch as the primate grabs their fill. Before they leave, they look at the raven haired girl with beady eyes and a head tilt. In a flash, it is back in the trees. 

“That is what I mean. They can be little bastards.”

“Well, we  _ are  _ related to them so I am not shocked. Who was that one anyway? Do they have a name?”

Adora shakes her head after a moment of pause. “I would have to have gotten a better look at them. They all look the same. It is hard to tell who is who here.”

Glimmer watches more animals appear. One is a mother, having a small baby clinging to her back. The infant is fast asleep as their mother eats. Glimmer cannot help but smile. “And cute.”

She catches a glint in Adora’s sky blue eyes. Glimmer knows that look, even as her girlfriend’s smile is hidden behind the mask. It is the same one she gets whenever she comes home from work and goes on and on about the animals. Even when said creatures are in a mood, even when they bite the blonde, tackle her, scratch her up, or whatever else, that bright light is always in her eyes. 

“Yeah. They are,” Adora softly says. “I love them.”

Glimmer and Adora wrap up here. There is still so much to do, work is never ending. But Adora says the next thing Glimmer will love. Or, at the very least, enjoy a little more. Glimmer raises an eyebrow but her girlfriend quickly tells her to hush and wait. Annoyed, she listens and follows. 

Not only does Adora care for the animals under her care needs, she teaches others about them as well. All the keepers at the zoo take turns using an ambassador animal and talking to a number of people about them. Today, it is the blonde’s turn. She informs her girlfriend that she will need an assistant and tells her to wait where the presentation will happen. No need to ruin the surprise of the animal. 

“So what did you bring?” Glimmer asks when Adora returns with a carrier. 

Adora lifts a finger up before opening up the carrier. In a moment, she pulls out a mostly dark blue parrot. The only other color, a gold, is around its eyes and near its bottom beak. The bird makes a noise that seems like glee, stretching out their wings, as Adora stands with them on her arm. “This is Old Blue.”

“That is seriously their name?” Glimmer questions. 

“Look, we can either give the animals great names or a four-year-old can do better. You know this. But yes, that is his name. He is a sweetheart though and a  _ great  _ ambassador. You want to give him a pet?”

Glimmer looks at the bird. The beak easily can break her finger and probably rip it off with no effort. Not to mention, he is probably the biggest parrot Glimmer has ever seen in her life. Which...is not many but still. Yet, Adora’s eyes are as bright as ever and she wouldn’t mess with her with an animal like this. With some hesitation, Glimmer reaches out and strokes the bird’s chest. Another noise escapes him. 

“See? He likes you!” Adora grins. “I might need help with him flying. Would you do the honors? All I need from you is when I tell him to fly, for you to have your arm out. He ain't heavy and he won’t hurt you. Heck, here.” 

Adora sticks out her free hand, which is in a fist. Glimmer sticks out her own and she feels something drop into it. “Close your hand.” the blonde says. 

“What is this?” Glimmer asks, closing her hand without looking. Whatever it is, it's cold and in bits. 

“Old Blue’s favor.” Adora leans forward to whisper in Glimmer’s ear. “Cheese.”

“He loves this stuff?”

“Totally. Goes crazy and will do anything for it. So, you ready?”

“Ready as I can be.” People start to show, taking their seats. Many children eagerly wait for the show to start, their eyes wide as they look at Old Blue on Adora’s arm. When enough people show, Adora can begin. Glimmer stays off to the side, watching her girlfriend go on and on about parrots. Where they are from, what they can do, and how smart they are. She ends up having a bit of a convo with Old Blue. Mostly, they are ‘yes’ are ‘no’ questions with the bird responding with different noises or fluffing up his feathers in anger. 

“You guys want to see him fly?” Adora asks the crowd as the show comes to a close. Of course, everyone agrees to this. Glimmer takes this as her cue and stands as far away as she can and sticks out her arm. In her pocket, the cheese waits to be given. On the count of three, Adora signals Old Blue to fly. He spreads out his wings and takes flight. With only a few flaps of his wing, he carefully lands on Glimmer’s arm and awaits his award.

“Hey, you really aren’t that heavy,” Glimmer states. She digs into her pocket and gives the parrot some cheese. He happily eats it, pretty much swallowing them whole. Glimmer then catches Adora waving at her. For a moment, the raven haired girl thinks she wants  _ her  _ to come over but when she begins to point at her own arm, Glimmer catches on. “Alright buddy. Go back to ‘Dora.”

Glimmer copies what she saw Adora do moments before and Old Blue takes flight once more, latching onto the blonde’s arm. After he gets another reward, the blonde ends the show. Once everyone is gone, Glimmer rejoins her girlfriend, who now is rubbing a finger on the top of the macaw’s head. 

“Thank you for the help, Glim. I hope you had fun doing that,” she says. 

“I did. Didn’t know you could talk to so many people at once,” Glimmer states. 

“Well...I got used to it. And I have you around for this so that helps. How are you enjoying it here, though? We did a lot today and we still have a lot left.”

Glimmer slowly reaches forward and gives Old Blue some more love and attention. “I can see why you enjoy it so much. I am just happy to spend more time with you, though.”

Adora grins. “Good I am glad. Come on. Let’s go put Blue away and see what else there is to do.”


End file.
